


Let Me Tell You A Little Story

by dcharmaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcharmaine/pseuds/dcharmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast in bed goes wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Tell You A Little Story

People still don’t understand why I would choose to be with a man 6 years older than me when I was _only_ eighteen. They say it’s unnatural and wrong. You know what I say? Jordan Parrish is the one for me. “No, it’s unhealthy to be in such a relationship,” they protest. Well, if this is so wrong I don’t ever want to be right. My name is Lydia Parrish and now is story time for everybody who thinks my marriage is wrong.

Today, I woke up to a slight shift in my bed. My daughter, Elise, was watching as I slowly woke up. “Mommy, you’re up!” She smiled and attacked me with hugs, making me giggle. “Good morning, princess.” My little girl is the sweetest.

“Elise, did you wake your mom up again?” Jordan laughed as he carried a big tray into our bedroom. The smell of pancakes consuming me with each step he took. “Did you get the syrup from the table?” Eying the food now on the foot of our bed, Elise nodded.

“Oh, sweetheart!” I gasped, feeling a sticky substance flood around my leg. Honestly, I was scared to look because I knew what it was. The white covers now soaked brown and the little girl to my right held a frown on her face. “Sorry mom.”

We quickly jumped off the bed and I laughed. “It’s okay, hon. Daddy has laundry to do.” He looked to me, apologetic as Elise had previously been. There was no getting out of this one. “Now, Jordan will you take breakfast downstairs? I’m getting cleaned up.” Walking by him, towards my dresser, Elise spoke up. “Are you gonna kiss her and make it all better?” My head snapped around at her and we giggled at Jordan. What can I say? Elise took us by surprise. Jordan finally chuckled when I pecked his cheek. “I’ll be down in ten.”

My family exited the room as I took a quick shower, making sure no trace of syrup remained. When I made my way downstairs, Jordan was seated at the table while Elise jumped on her mini trampoline. I stood by, leaning on the wall and admiring the scene. I’m lucky to have a family as great as mine. We may not be the traditional one you see plastered all over the tv screen, but we’re happy. This life is perfect and I don’t regret a thing.


End file.
